


Burning Rose

by wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fem!Cas, Female Castiel, Female Crowley, My First AO3 Post, Witch!Crowley, [CANCELED]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala/pseuds/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evil witch Crowley has been watching the kingdom of Sioux Falls for years. So when the king and queen announce they are having a child, she decides to keep close watch on them. This is the story of a forgotten princess and the prince that returns her to her kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Witch Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture/post on Tumblr

She loathed them. The king and queen of Sioux Falls. She hated their perfect life, anything having to do with them. But their family - their, oh so perfect, family. The king had a half brother, he was the only one she loathed the least. He was absolutely rotten. But, sadly, that seemed to be changing. His cold heart was melting into something pure. It was absolutely horrid. So as the years passed she watched the royals from a distance. She watched as the half brother got married and moved to rule over another kingdom. She watched as his queen brought him news of a new heir. She watched as the heir turned out to be a son, and how delighted the king was. She got closer when the other king announced his wife was with child. She was there when the queen gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

After the princess was born she decided to stay. After all, it is best to keep your enemies close. She was a physician in the castle before she became a close adviser. "Miss Crowley", "Lady Crowley", "Madam Crowley", she had gotten used to all of these names. The false adviser had to keep an eye on the other kingdom, of course. Her cat - a black cat with bright yellow eyes - kept an eye on them. The two spies watched the children with distaste and a form of strange interest. Crowley knew she had to do something before the princess was old enough to walk. But she needed to wait for a better time, a time where they would least expect it.

The witch would not have to wait very long. The king had invited his half brother over in celebration for both their children's birth. When they arrived Crowley asked to take the children, "They must be tired. I'll take them, don't worry." With reluctance, Queen Mary handed over her son to the false adviser. She took the prince and princess to the nursery. This was her chance. "Alright you brat," she said to the princess still in her arms. "I'm going to make you disappear."

Crying. It echoed down the hall and into the room the royals were in. Mary stood up immediately. That was her son. She ran out of the room, closely followed by Queen Ellen, and the kings followed shortly after. Mary ran into the nursery. She was temporarily confused - Crowley was missing. But she was not the only one missing. "Castielle!" Ellen screamed. Her hands went over her mouth to muffle the choked sobs.

"Crowley..." King Bobby growled. He turned to King John. John nodded and left the room. Bobby turned toward his wife. "Ellen, stay here. We'll find her, don't worry." And he left the room to join his half brother.

Mary held her baby in her arms. She felt so helpless as she saw Ellen cry. She didn't know what to say or do. "Ellen..." Ellen looked up. "I... I'm so sorry. Your daughter will be found, don't worry. I..." Mary's eyes started to tear up. Even though she was glad for it, she was wondering why her child was not taken as well. It did not make much sense... But then again, she did not know Crowley's intention.

"Hurry up, Azazel," Crowley hissed at her cat as she heard the bells ring. She pulled her hood farther down. The princess cried in her arms. She needed to escape quickly.

* * *

 

Days passed and the princess had still not been found. In those long days, one would be able to find Queen Ellen staring out the window in the nursery. Bobby's patience was wearing thin as his anger grew. He needed Crowley to be found.

Crowley looked at the posters with her face printed on them with distaste. She was being hunted. Ironically, it wasn't for being a witch. It was a little pathetic, honestly. She angrily ripped the poster off the tree and crushed it in her hand. Azazel meowed beside her. Crowley sighed. "I know. This didn't exactly go according to plan." She pulled her hood down as she walked, Azazel trailing after her. "I need to make them forget." Azazel hissed. Crowley scowled. "It'll mean all my work would have been for nothing, I know. They'll forget about their princess, but they'll forget about me - that's what matters. I'll be able to go work at the castle again while you keep a careful eye on the royals over in Lawrence."

And so the witch worked on a spell to have the kings and queens of Lawrence and Sioux Falls forget about her. Azazel watched over the princess with shining eyes and glistening teeth. He couldn't help but wonder when his master would dump her in the streets. Crowley smiled. She did it. She plucked a hair out of her head and headed over to the princess to do the same thing to her. She dropped both their hairs into the small cauldron - one long and dark, the other short and black.

The posters showing Crowley's face burned up from every wall, tree, and house they were put on. Everyone who had seen her face or heard her name immediately forgot it. King John and King Bobby did not know the reason they were talking in urgent tones moments before. Queen Mary couldn't find the reason for her crying. Queen Ellen didn't know why she was standing in the middle of an empty room. But she couldn't shake the feeling she forgot something important...


	2. Prince Dean of Lawrence and Forgotten Castielle

As the years passed Azazel kept a close eye on the king and queen of Lawrence as his master instructed. He told her that they were going to have another baby. When the time came, he told her the baby was a boy. Azazel watched the first born with caution - he needed to be careful around him. He was old enough to speak and walk and run without effort. He could easily alert his parents of the cat's presence. But the feline was never discovered, and the prince never left his mother's side - always eager to see his baby brother. Some more years passed and the first born prince was already learning to be a knight. Azazel watched him practice with interest. It was strange how a boy could learn to defend a kingdom at a young age. He reported this to his master. She took the news with indifference, it wasn't exactly anything surprising. But it did mean the prince would be old enough to rule over the kingdom soon.

As for the kingdom of Sioux Falls, the king and queen had had another baby. Another girl, a little younger than the first born prince of Lawrence. They named her Joanna. She was a lovely young girl with golden hair in pigtails. Crowley saw her often, having to act a physician once more. And each time the princess always beamed at her and thanked her for helping. Crowley hated having to act sweet to her. A few times before the princess was old enough to even speak, the witch thought of doing the same thing she did to Castielle to Joanna. But it would be redundant, and have the same exact results. She needed to wait for a better time.

The night Crowley and the princess were wiped from memory, she left the baby in the dirt road of the village on the outskirts of the kingdom. A young woman was walking, she tried to hurry home seeing how late it was, but a sound stopped her. It was crying, like a baby. She took off her hood and searched the darkness for the source of the sound. She eventually found a bundle laying in the middle of the road. The woman looked around to see if there was anybody near. She didn't find anyone. She cautiously walked up to the bundle and scooped it into her arms. She moved the blanket to see the baby's face - it was a girl. She looked around once again; there was still no one to be seen. The woman felt something stitched into the piece of fabric. She recognized them as letters and she moved it to read what it said, glad that she was able to read. "Castielle...?" She read it out loud. "Your name's Castielle, huh? That's pretty. But who left you here...?" She tried to calm down the crying baby. She didn't know who would leave a child laying in the street. She didn't want a child, but if no one wanted her than she would raise Castielle like her own.

When Castielle grew old enough to talk, the woman tried her best to get her not to call her mother. She didn't think it was right. Eventually, when the abandoned child was able to walk without effort, she seemed to understand. The woman was known to Castielle as Meg. When Meg and Castielle walked down the streets people were convinced they were related. Castielle had the same color hair as Meg, but Meg's hair was more wavy and Castielle's was more curly. Castielle had stunning crystal blue eyes while Meg had a dark chestnut. And they both had the same round face, but Meg knew Castielle would grow out of it. "Hey, Meg," the young forgotten princess asked. She squeezed Meg's hand as a group of sheep walked by with a farmer. "Um... D-Do you know my parents? Y-You said you weren't my mother..."

Meg frowned slightly. She wasn't expecting this question so soon. "I'm sorry, dear. I don't know your parents, never have. I found you on the street one night. I don't know who your parents are or where they're at. I'm sorry."

Castielle pouted. She really hoped Meg would know. Meg knew everything.

The forgotten princess and first born prince grew up happy and healthy. The prince enjoyed his days training and spending time with his brother, while the princess didn't mind anything as long as Meg was beside her. It remained that way for years. Both not knowing of the danger that was so close to them.

* * *

 

"Be careful, Castielle," Meg said to the young woman she raised. "The forest can be dangerous - watch out for hunters. A-And animals! Come back safe." She kissed her adoptive daughter's forehead. She grabbed Castielle's arm before she could walk away, and said in a very serious tone, "Don't do anything stupid."

Castielle smiled softly. "I'll be fine, Meg." She put a hand over the one her foster mother had on her arm. "I was raised by you, after all. I know everything there is to know." Meg let go of Castielle's arm. "I'll be back before you know it." And with that, Castielle pulled her cloak closer around her, picked up her basket, and headed out of the small village.

She stood at the outskirts of the forest dividing the kingdoms that were Sioux Falls and Lawrence. There was rustling in the tree closest to her. Castielle watched as a light brown squirrel ran down the trunk of the tree and up to her. She got down on her knees and held out her hand to it. "What took you so long?" It asked as it climbed up her arm to sit on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Gabriel," Castielle apologized. "Meg wanted to make sure I was safe. This is the first time she let me come here."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You come here all the time! You know what you're doing."

Castielle stood up. "She doesn't know that... I always sneak out, remember? She doesn't know I come here."

Gabriel climbed up to rest on her head. "Alright, I understand. What's with the basket? Did you bring me some food?"

"No, maybe next time. Meg sent me here to get some herbs." She started walking into the forest.

"Why couldn't she come? She's the one who always gets them, right?"

Castielle moved a branch out of her way. "Yes, but she wanted me to go this time. She said I should start to be more independent."

"You're more independent than she thinks." Gabriel mumbled. "You should tell her about all the things you do."

Castielle flicked Gabriel's nose. "That's a horrible idea, Gabriel. The things I do aren't very lady-like, either."

Gabriel rubbed his nose. "Okay. I won't suggest that ever again. What herbs are you supposed to be looking for?" He pressed himself closer to Castielle's head as she ducked out of the way of a fallen tree.

"Hm... Lavender, mint, and myrrh. You'll be helping me get the myrrh."

Gabriel scrunched his nose. "That's disgusting."

"I know," Castielle smiled. "That's why you'll be helping me."

* * *

 

Prince Sam watched as his brother got his horse ready. "Are you going to tell me where you're going now?"

Prince Dean smiled at his brother. "Why do you want to know so badly? Planning to follow me?"

Sam pouted slightly. "No! I just want to know why you won't tell me. Are you going on a secret mission?" His eyes sparkled.

Dean laughed. "You still have the brain of a five year old."

Sam threw a small rock at his brother. "I do not!"

Dean laughed again and climbed on top of his horse. "Okay, I'll tell you. I'm going to the forest to practice."

Sam tilted his head. "Practice? I thought you were done with that."

"Yes, I am. But I still need to work on my shooting. I can handle the crossbow pretty well, but with a regular bow-and-arrow is where I need to improve."

Sam didn't understand why his brother always worked so hard. He was already good at everything he did. "Oh... When are you coming back, then?"

"I'll be back before the sun sets." And he left, leaving his brother sitting down on the ground shaking his head.

The forest was the only thing dividing Lawrence and Sioux Falls. He always wanted to come here when he was younger, thought it would be a great adventure. Dean got off his horse. "Stay here, alright, buddy? I'll be back." He patted his horse before grabbing his bow and slinging his quiver of arrows over his shoulder. "You better not go anywhere." He told his horse before heading off into the forest. He shouldn't be there too long, just a few hours.

After a few minutes of walking he found a small clearing. It was perfect. There was a tree sticking out more than the others that was great for target practice. Dean took in a deep breath. He could do this; he could get it right. He took an arrow out of his quiver.

Castielle picked the lavender out of the small shrub and dropped it into her basket. Gabriel climbed out of the shrub and also put some lavender into the basket. "Thank you," she picked the basket up off the ground as Gabriel climbed up her arm to sit on her head. "Next is mint. Where is that at, Gabriel? It's near here isn't it?"

"Yep. Just keep walking forward and I'll tell you when we get there," Gabriel instructed.

Castielle nodded slightly, trying not to throw Gabriel off her head. She did as the squirrel told her and continued to walk forward, the branches from the bushes scraping against her dress. Castielle had never traveled this far into the forest. There was a lot more vines and fallen trees to watch out for. She went to move a tree branch away from her face, but it was so fragile it snapped when she moved it. Gabriel's ears perked up. He heard something other than the branch snap. "Hold on," he whispered. Castielle stopped. They stood there for a few moments, Gabriel listening. "Okay," he said softly. "I don't hear anything anymore, but move slowly and quietly."

Dean searched the trees for something moving. He had heard a branch snap. It could've been something harmless like a squirrel, but it could also be something dangerous; he didn't know what was in the forest. The prince slowly took another arrow out of his quiver. He armed his bow and waited for something to come out.

Castielle walked cautiously and silently. She could feel Gabriel move around on her head - trying to listen for something, or possibly because he was nervous. Castielle had never been this far in the forest. There was a lot more vines and fallen trees to watch out for. Her feet were not accustomed to the unfamiliar floor. She tripped over a vine, sending Gabriel tumbling to the ground while keeping a firm grip on her basket.

There it was. Something moved. Dean let the arrow go. He dropped his bow when he heard a yelp. That was a person. He ran over to where the arrow flew, his heart beating fast. He found a girl laying on the ground with the arrow sticking out of her side. Dean dropped down to his knees. "I'm so sorry," he rushed. "I didn't mean to." He needed to get the arrow out of her. He bit his lip. "I'm sorry but this might hurt." The girl seemed confused but realization set in when she saw him put his hands around the arrow. Dean grimaced as he pulled the arrow out, earning a pained noise from the girl. He put his hands over the wound to stop it from bleeding. But he couldn't do that forever, he needed a cloth or something. That's when he noticed the girl was wearing a cloak. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to use this." He untied it with his shaking fingers and brought it closer to him. He ripped the hood off and ripped a few more pieces. The prince put the hood on the wound. "Alright. I'm going to move you, okay?" The girl nodded and Dean lifted her up to wrap the other pieces of fabric around her and tie it to secure the hood in place. "O-Okay. That will hold for now. I'm going to take you where someone will help you, okay? I'm so sorry about this."

Gabriel scurried over to get inside the basket as Castielle was lifted into the stranger's arms. He needed to stay with her. If only he knew Meg... He would be able to get her and tell her what happened. Who knows what she would be thinking right now.


	3. Surprise Guest

Sam was sitting down on the steps reading. He liked reading outside. He looked up when he heard the sound of hooves hitting the stone ground of the palace. The second born prince smiled when he saw his brother but it soon faded when he saw that he had someone else with him. Sam closed his book, set it down on the step, and ran up to his brother as his horse stopped. Dean got off his horse holding a girl in his arms. As a basket fell out of her hand, Dean ran passed Sam. Sam bent down, scooping the fallen lavender back into the basket, picking it up and following his brother into the castle. He could only assume his brother was taking the unconscious girl to see their physician. He ran along the familiar halls until he found the room he was looking for. Sam peeked his head into the room. His brother wasn't there. Sam knew he was probably freaking out so the physician sent him on a false errand. He cautiously stepped into the room, holding the girl's basket in his hands. The physician was only a little older than Sam - after his parents died he inherited the job.

Sam watched the physician run around looking for a specific vial. After he found it he ran back to the girl. He untied the makeshift bandage Dean made and threw the bloodied clothes aside. "Is there something you needed, Sam?"

Sam jumped. He wasn't expecting him to speak. "O-Oh, no, Adam. I, um, I just wanted to see what happened. I brought her basket, too..." He shuffled his feet. "What happened?"

Adam stood up and rushed over to a table to pick the bandages off of it. "Your brother shot her with an arrow."

Sam nearly dropped the basket. He knew Dean was going to practice shooting, but he didn't think he was that bad of a shot. "I-Is she okay?" He looked away as Adam cut the girl's dress to get a full view of the wound.

"She should be fine. It looks like your brother acted quickly. If she got here any later we might have had a problem."

Sam nodded. At least Dean wanted to help her. "Do you know what her name is?"

"No. Your brother never said. I doubt she told him her name, though. He just shot her with an arrow."

"Oh..." It made sense. "When will she wake up?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It can vary from different people. But I can assume..." There was a pause. Sam wanted to look up to see what he was doing, but was too embarrassed. "She'll wake up in the morning."

"Alright."

Dean came running into the room. "What happened?! Is she okay?!" Adam grimaced as he began to wrap the bandages around the girl. "She's fine, Dean," Adam responded calmly.

Dean sighed in relief.

"How'd you hit her with an arrow, Dean?" Sam asked. He needed to know if his brother was actually that bad at shooting.

"It was an accident. I saw something moving and I shot at it... And it turned out to be her." He noticed his younger brother holding a basket. "What's that?"

Sam looked down at the basket. "It's her basket. It has lavender in it... That's a lot of lavender for one person." Sam's head shot up to look at Dean. "Dean... what... what if she was getting this for her family? What if they're out looking for her right now? What are they going to do when they don't find her?"

Dean didn't think about that. All they were going to find were pieces of her cloak. "Adam, when will she be fit to move?"

Adam hummed in satisfaction as he inspected the bandages. "It's hard to say at this point, besides, it all really depends on her. But it'll hurt her to move for a few days."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. This was all his fault. If he didn't decide to go improve he wouldn't have shot this girl and she would be with her family right now.

* * *

 

Gabriel stuck his head out of the basket. It was night now. He looked around and saw that the boy who had the basket set it down next to the bed. Gabriel climbed out of the basket, shaking himself off and sending any lavender that stuck to him to the floor. He hopped on top of Castielle, making sure he didn't land on her injury. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Castielle was his friend, and his friend had a foster mother who was probably wide awake searching for her, calling out her name in the dark, and he couldn't do anything about it. Gabriel curled into a ball and covered his eyes with his tail. This wasn't supposed to happen... They were supposed to be searching for herbs - picking lavender, plucking the mint leaves off the bush, getting grossed out by the myrrh - not tripping over a vine. She was supposed to say goodbye and that she'll come back soon after they were done, and then she'd go home to Meg and eat dinner and go to bed safe and sound - not get shot with an arrow and spend the night in the wrong kingdom.

Gabriel's ears perked up at the sound of something moving. It did not seem like a person. He lifted his head slowly. He searched the dark room for a sign of something moving. His eyes continued to scan the room until he found something horrifying. Eyes. Bright yellow eyes by the window with sharp glistening teeth underneath them. Gabriel lowered his head, hoping he was not seen. He strained his ears for any other signs of movement. It was quiet for a few seconds and then he heard claws tap against the stone and it was silent again. Gabriel cautiously lifted his head up. There wasn't any sign of yellow eyes.

* * *

 

Crowley dropped the glass bottle she was holding. Castielle was alive? How? She was left in the streets! She should've been ignored! "This... this isn't possible," Crowley hissed. "You can't let her be seen by the king and queen." Azazel meowed. "The prince? He doesn't matter. He wasn't old enough to remember her." Azazel meowed again. "No... the spell wouldn't have worked on him, he never heard our names. But as I said before; he wasn't old enough to remember." Crowley picked up her cat and put him down on the window ledge. "Do whatever it takes. She must not be seen by them, we can't take any chances." In a blink of an eye, Azazel was gone. Crowley ran a hand through her hair. She had no need to worry. Everything would work out fine. But she did not think she could wait much longer to strike the kingdom. Her patience was wearing thin. She needed a perfect distraction, and she needed it now.

* * *

 

Dean poked his head into the room. It looked like Adam was out on his rounds. He stepped into the room and stood there for a few moments. The girl wasn't awake yet. He debated on whether or not he should come back later, but - as if some celestial being took pity on him - the girl stirred from her slumber. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling with confusion. She moved to sit up but winced and laid back down. "Adam said it would hurt to move for a couple of days," Dean spoke up. The girl looked over to where the voice came from. Dean gave her a small smile. "Sorry about... shooting you. I wasn't really thinking." He walked over to her. "What's... um... what's your name? I-I never had the chance to ask you."

She smiled slightly. "Castielle."

"Castielle..." Dean repeated, as if he was trying it out. "That's a pretty name. I'm Dean."

Castielle gave a little laugh. "I've been told so. Hello, Dean."

Silence washed over the two. Castielle examined Dean with interest. He seemed to be one of a kind. Dean watched as Castielle's blue eyes scanned his face. It felt like he was seeing those eyes for a second time - he wasn't surprised about how bright and blue they were. A blue as deep as the ocean yet as light as periwinkle. Their silence was disrupted, "Do you mind not staring at each other like that?"

Castielle cringed as Dean jumped back. A squirrel's head popped up from beside her. "Is that a squirrel? A-And it can talk?!"

"'It' has a name, you know," the squirrel said in an offended tone.

"O-Okay... What's your name, then?" Dean returned to where he was originally standing.

"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel," Gabriel responded.

Dean nodded. "A-Alright... _Gabriel_. It's nice to meet you, I suppose."

"You don't have to say that, I'm a squirrel." Gabriel hopped on top of Castielle.

"Yes... Yes you are..." Dean said slowly. He looked at Castielle in confusion.

Castielle smiled apologetically at him. She couldn't help but wonder if Meg would act the same way. Her smile disappeared. The woman who told her to be careful, the one who said to come home safely. "Meg!" She shot up, throwing Gabriel off her. She groaned and clutched her side. That was incredibly stupid. "Whoa," Dean rushed forward. "Take it easy." He helped her to lay back down. "You were shot, remember? Who's Meg?"

Gabriel climbed back up on the cot. "She's the one that raised Cas. She's probably extremely worried right now."

Dean glanced down at the basket of lavender. Sam said it was too much for one person. It looked like just enough for two people. "Is she your only family?"

Castielle nodded. "I don't know my real parents. Meg said I was left in the middle of the street."

Dean frowned slightly. That sounded awful. Who abandons a child like that? There was a knock on the door frame and everyone turned to see who it was. It was Sam. He stood in the doorway timidly. "Is she awake?"

Dean smiled. "Yes. Would you like to say hello?"

Sam nodded and walked over to his brother and the injured girl. She smiled at him. "I'm Castielle."

"I'm Sam," Sam responded quietly. "I'm sorry my brother shot you."

Castielle's smile widened. "It's okay now. As long as he doesn't do it again."

"Don't worry," Dean said. "I'm not going to be touching my bow again... and it's not because I left it in the forest."

Sam smiled sheepishly. He noticed the light brown squirrel sitting at the foot of the bed. The squirrel noticed him and grinned. "Hello," the squirrel said. Sam's eyes sparkled. "You can talk!"

"You're handling this a lot better than your brother," he commented.

Sam grinned. "What's your name?" Sam knelt down to be closer.

"I'm Gabriel." He jumped on top of Sam's head.

Sam laughed. "I like you."

"I like you better than your brother, that's for sure." Gabriel ignored Dean's glare.

Castielle smiled at the three of them. For a moment, it felt like she belonged here. Like she was meant to know the brothers and be apart of their lives. But it disappeared quickly. It was silly, anyway. There was no reason for her to think that she belonged with the brothers.


	4. Sioux Falls

Dean stormed down the hallway. He couldn't believe his father said that. He wanted him to send Castielle home! She could barely sit up - how was she supposed to walk? Even Adam tried to convince the king to let her stay. But the king was incredibly stubborn, he wanted Castielle gone today. Dean looked into the room. Sam was playing with Gabriela and Castielle was watching them with a smile on her face. Adam nudged Dean inside. "You have to tell her."

"I really don't want to do this..." Dean mumbled. And Adam agreed with him. Sam greeted his brother with a huge smile on his face. Dean smiled back weakly. He didn't know how to start. "Listen, um, Castielle," Castielle looked up at him with her brilliant blue eyes. "You... I... It was nice meeting you, though it would've been better to meet under different circumstances." Sam looked at his brother curiously. "But... Y-You have to go."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed. "She can't leave! She hasn't gotten better - she was only here for a day!"

Dean frowned. "Dad made it very clear she needed to go today."

Gabriel climbed on Sam's head. "How are you expecting her to get home?"

Dean looked from Sam and Gabriel - both looked very upset - to Castielle - who looked at him like a lost puppy. "I'll take her."

"Yeah, there's a catch to that," Gabriel said. "She lives in Sioux Falls, not Lawrence."

Dean hesitated. Sam looked at his brother with pleading eyes. He did not care if they weren't allowed in Sioux Falls, Castielle needed to get home. Dean looked at Sam and Castielle for a long time. There was no way he could say no to those faces. "A-Alright. Doesn't matter, I'll still take her."

Sam grinned. He knew his brother would do the right thing.

~~~

Adam frowned as he saw Castielle attempt to stand up straight, they were standing around as they waited for Dean to get his horse. She was able to do it, but it hurt her to do so. He couldn't believe the king wanted her to leave. Sam scratched Gabriel - who was in the basket - on his head. "I'm going to miss you," The young prince whispered.

Gabriel smiled slightly. "I just live in the forest, you can always come and see me."

Sam pouted. "My mother doesn't want me to go near there..."

"Well I guess I'll just have to come and visit you, then." Gabriel smiled as Sam grinned.

"Really? You'll come and see me?"

Gabriel nodded.

Dean came with his horse. With a shining black coat and black flowing mane, Castielle thought it was the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. She walked over to her temporary transportation. "What's his name?" She rubbed his muzzle.

"Impala," Dean answered.

Castielle smiled. "That's an interesting name."

"He's an interesting horse."

They stared at each other, again. Dean could not help but feel sad that this was the last time he would see Castielle's pigment blue eyes. And Castielle couldn't help but feel she was doing something wrong. Sam cleared his throat. Castielle looked down at her feet while Dean pretended to fix something on Impala. "Are you two going to go, or are you going to continue staring at each other?" Sam gave the basket to Castielle.

After they were both on the horse - Castielle needing help to get on - Sam and Adam waved to them as they rode off. No one noticed the yellow eyes watching them the whole time.

* * *

 

Dean had to be careful riding Impala in the forest. The vines on the floor and fallen trees made it hard to navigate safely. But as they continued to travel, the forest became easier to move in. They were getting closer to Sioux Falls. Castielle wondered what Meg was doing right now. Was she looking for her? That was more than likely. She was probably more worried than Castielle could imagine. Gabriel climbed out of the basket and up Castielle's arm to sit on her shoulder. "I'm sure Meg will be more than happy to see you, Cas," Gabriel said.

Castielle nodded. "But she'll be keeping a close eye on me, now. I probably won't be able to see you for a while."

"It'll be fine, don't worry about it." Gabriel smiled. "I'll still be here when you get back."

As they reached the end of the forest, Gabriel jumped off Castielle's shoulder and ran up his tree. "Bye, Gabriel," Castielle said. It wasn't long after that did Dean and Castielle see the small village. "Here?" Dean asked as they got closer. Castielle nodded.

Dean did his best to ignore the stares they received from the villagers that noticed them. A door to one of the little houses flew open and a woman with wavy black hair stepped out. She looked up and froze when she saw the horse and who was on it. Meg took off running toward them. Dean stopped Impala and hopped off of him, helping Castielle down as Meg reached them. Meg wrapped her arms around her adopted daughter. Castielle winced at how tight she was being hugged. Meg let go of her and noticed the bandages. She looked at Castielle with worry. "What happened?"

"That would be my fault," Dean spoke up. "I... I accidentally shot her with an arrow."

Meg was about to say something but then she noticed the symbol on the horse's saddle. That was Lawrence's symbol. "Y... You're the prince..." She said slowly. "You're the prince of Lawrence..."

Dean suddenly felt more eyes on him. Meg automatically stepped in front of Castielle protectively. Castielle started to feel uneasy with all the eyes in the village in their direction and the whispering that came with them. Meg didn't quite like the attention either. "Listen," she said to Dean. "It would probably be best if you leave, the people here don't want trouble - they won't care if you're not going to start any. They're just... frightened. You understand?" Dean nodded. "Good. Thank you for returning Cas, but if you shoot her again I will come after you."

Dean nodded again and got back on Impala. He looked at Castielle one more time, memorizing her blue eyes, and headed out of the small village.

Castielle couldn't help but feel that being here was wrong. It was like she belonged back in the castle. She shook her head. That was ridiculous. She belonged here, with Meg. This is where she was meant to be - not at some castle. But... she just couldn't shake the feeling.


End file.
